Darkness Triumphant Series Two
by Doctor of Writing
Summary: Darkness Triumphant is finished....sorta. Go to Legend of the Sorai for the completion of Phoenix's work.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Triumphant 2**

Series Two: The Darkness Advancement

A/N: The killing off of the main character was purely intentional. In other words; it had to be done to ensure the continuity of the series and the ability for our hero to make a return later in the series. Just a reminder, I do not own any of the characters or series, except the ideas that I have come up with to make this story work. For those who don't like what I do…remember this is purely what if stories, and I don't own anything….sorta.

**Prologue:**

They say the stench of death is stronger then the stench of defeat, but to The Army of Light, defeat was stronger right now, because Phoenix Ascendant was now dead. Toby and Sara weren't happy at all. Hell, Toby was almost going into a rage right now, but holding back like the Goblin King had taught him too because of his half breed abilities.

Surveying the area, Keiichi and Belldandy looked out on the devastation that had been caused by the earlier battle with the Harald and the Phoenix Megazord.

"It is sad," said Keiichi, "That there wasn't another way to stop Marcus."

Belldandy stared at Keiichi and sighed, "He was dark of heart ever since Jason and he were friends, always wanting to be better and smarter, and stronger; he got his wish, he became a Harald of Darkness, now he suffers in his own darkness, and Phoenix is dead because of all of this."

Toby laughed, "No, Phoenix isn't dead, he can't be." But he had a forlorn look like maybe he was.

Two small hover transports were spotted flying out from Riverdale; they had troops on them which would take over the island and then transport The Army of Light back to Riverdale for further orders.

Cheryl and Dilton were on the main transport, and they both had looks of surprise on them, going to Gandalf they saluted him."

"Archie and Company teleported out as the battle started, they said it was the cowardly thing to do, but at the same time, they didn't feel brave enough to fight; though they did mention that Phoenix is dead."

Gandalf nodded, "Yes, the only way to defeat Marcus was to activate The Judgment Gate, but it became corrupted after Marcus' friends shot out red spheres of light to modify it, so the only way for Phoenix to defeat The Harald of Darkness was to use The Grave Gate; now Phoenix is either dead or trapped somewhere in the Spirit Zone."

Toby looked up from where he was. The kid was always brooding; Sara and Grantis (Goblin King) thought it was because of his half breed upbringing, but it was because he was in love with the Troll Princess, he wanted to marry her; there were a few 'people' in both kingdoms who knew this, but neither did the Troll King or his consort and neither did Grantis and Sara…….But that's for a different story.

Looking up, he pulled out a dagger and started drawing something that looked like a Gate made out of bushes. Sara recognized it immediately. "That's the Holly Gate," she said, "Some legendary Gate that is the only mortal realm open gate to the Spirit Zone."

Everyone looked to Gandalf who was now Commander of the group, he would have to make the ultimate decision.

"We go to wherever the Holly Gate is," he said, "We try and rescue John, but if we don't, we need a second way out, we still have a war to fight."

"Lets move," said Toby, "It's in Riverdale."

"Riverdale?" asked Cat, "But that would explain…."

"Yeah," said Keiichi realizing it as well, "It's the other Entrance to Hell Gate, the first one was in Sunnydale, and Riverdale has a different one."

"Then…." Said Sara hesitantly, "We could destroy the Gate and destroy the demons?"

"No, said Bell, "This Holly Gate is a Hell Gate, but it's a Gate that has a spell of protection, the Sunnydale gate had no right to be there, and that's why it got destroyed."

"Right then," said Gandalf, "Lets move."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Triumphant 2

**Darkness Triumphant 2**

Series Two: The Darkness Advancement

A/N: Hey all, it's been two years since I last wrote, lots of thing have happened, a lot of which involves me going to college. I forgot about this story, until recently when I started working on a tie in novel to this series and Apocalypse Game, which after I finish up with Triumphant and Game I can finish up that story, though between these two I'm writing that one, since the trial that I mentioned doesn't take place until later on in the series. For that matter, I should inform you all now that this story is being finished with this story. My idea was to have the there be a trial in this series as well as in Game to deal with the two created characters and their crimes against the multiverse. Instead Dark Guardian was born, this time the Disney franchise was infiltrated with Hunchback and Beauty and the Beast…Needless to say, all three of my main characters from the series will appear in my new story Legend of the Sorai. Lets just say this about Sorai so that I can encourage you all to read it, it's set in the Star Wars universe with Star Gate, Star Trek, Aladdin, Firefly, and Adventures in Odyssey mixed in, though I will be adding others, and yes I did say A.I.O, I am adding them, this will be my first time writing with the gang from Odyssey, mainly because if I ever do an Odyssey story, I want to see if I can pull off something non science fiction and more in a fictional idea about human emotions. Now, I'm done with my spiel. This is the last chapter of Triumphant.

**Chapter Two: Endings, but also a far weirder beginning.**

Have I ever mentioned that I dislike the spirit dimension? Have I ever mentioned that I dislike it a lot? Thing is, sometimes life sucks, and in my case, being the last of the Phoenix, I had to make a choice, stay in the spirit dimension or find a way out. I couldn't get out, not with having used the Grave Gate and the Rosetta Power. But Marcus was destroyed, and that would put a kink in The Dark Lords plans for ruler-ship of the multiverse; especially with the focal point being THE Dark Lord in a Galaxy Far Far Away.

"_Choose what you want to do,"_ said a voice in my head, _"Because yours is the choice that will affect everything for all time, choose what you want."_

That voice had been going off and on again for a while and I had realized that I needed a gate to open so that I could get out and get to where I needed to go. I don't know how long I had been in the dimension, time doesn't exist here. That's the one thing that everyone should remember, that it's boring, and you should sleep. A lot.

Suddenly, I found a gate opening. It said Riverdale Spirit Gate. I had to do a lot of remembering, but then I remembered, Marcus and the people I had allied with to destroy the Herald, the team that I came in with was from here, and if anything there was a chance to get out here.

I started building up a gate as well, I couldn't jump out of this dimension until I was free, but I could make enough of a dimensional gate that when the Riverdale one opened, I could jump to where I needed to go to.

Like I said about time, it doesn't exist here, so I had no idea how long it had been since I had sacrificed myself. An hour, a day, a week, a year, two years, millennia…I think you get the idea.

What felt like minutes to me later I felt the Riverdale gate start to respond to outside focal points and pressures. The Riverdale gate was also called the Holly Gate, it was connected to the Sunnydale Hellgate by some odd chance, but the Holly Gate had never been used, few knew where it was, I had randomly found it, by chance……or was it chance, had I been directed there?

It took more minutes for the gate to open, and I readied the Dimensional Jump to activate as soon as it was fully open.

**ON THE OUTSIDE**

"What's going on?" asked Cat as he paced. Most robots don't pace, with the exception of Data from Star Trek, and Rommie from Andromeda, but like I said, he was impatient.

"The Holly gate has never been opened before," said Bell, "Subsequently, if this were the Hell gate in Sunnydale it would be easier to open, however the enchantments on this one are many, and as such more pure then the Sunnydale gate."

"We almost have it," said Suzy as she let loose with another salvo, "But there's added power from the other side, it's like another gate is forming."

"Maybe John was getting impatient," said Cat, "he is like that….a lot."

"It's open," said Calvin as everyone stood back and another flash of light shot up, as another gate formed in the air above them and Phoenix flew out and into it.

"He just flew out and into another gate!" roared Jeremy Duncan, "That's preposterous, I want an explanation."

Seconds flew by and the Holly Gate shot something out as well, a large piece of paper.

"_Gang," _said the note, _"I felt the call of another multiverse, I don't even know the coordinates for the multiverse, sorry about that Cat, but can hopefully follow my gate trail, I'll be making it easy on you, enough access points that you can follow. I know where the Darkness is originating from and why that going there is the best thing to do, hopefully you'll understand when you get there. Hopefully I will as well. Best of luck to you as you all figure out how to get there.--Phoenix"_

Calvin sighed, "Well," he muttered, "This was certainly unexpected."

"Well," said Gandalf, and his people, "lets go."

"I'm game," said Jeremy, "I'm up for saving a different world…or whatever."

"I thought this was supposed to be easy," said Peter, "Not a massive inter-multiversal field trip."

"I'm in," said Jason, "and I think Pete just agreed to come as well."

"Wherever John goes," said Urd, "We might as well follow, he's going to need our help."

"So it's settled then," said Hobbes as everyone (minus the Archie Crew because of legal liabilities) put their hands in the middle, "The Fellowship of the Heart shall go save the day."

"Fellowship of the Heart," mused Gandalf, as Cat opened a gate, "I like it."

They stepped into the gate and sped off.

Elsewhere, other beings were watching.

Two Preservers stood on a small hill off to the side, watching, looking, and learning. They tracked the gate and left as well. There was a trial to be had. The prize suspect was by himself. Sooner or later he'd be where he was needed.


End file.
